


Kill For My Love

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you tell your husband that you have a stalker.





	Kill For My Love

You gently pulled away from your husband’s kiss as his body pressed your own deeper into the mattress under you. “You love me, Sammy, don’t you?” you mumbled, brushing his brown locks away from his face. “You would do whatever I asked of you, right?”

“Of course, Y/N,” he agreed, stroking your face with a finger before his brows creased in concern. “Why?”

“Would you kill for me if I asked?” you asked as he dipped his head and sucked along your neck.

“You know I would, baby,” he mumbled between kisses, his breath ghosting along your skin. You enjoyed the feeling, really. But you were too caught up in your own thoughts to pay attention to the sensation he was giving you.

“Good.” you mumbled, your fingers running through his hair once again. He removed himself from your throat and leaned over his elbows before staring down at you.

“Why all of these questions tonight, Y/N” Sam asked. “Did someone hurt you? Is Kevin stalking you again? Do I need to order my men to kill him?”

Frowning, you grumbled, “that’s the point though, isn’t it?” you sighed. “You’ve never once hurt a man for me, it was always your henchmen.”

“Who do you wish me to end, Y/N? Tell me.” The fierceness in his voice made you slightly aroused. “Give me their name.”

“Kevin Tran.” you mumbled. “He’s been stalking me again; I think he’s planning to harm me one of these days. He’s always smiling at me or being seductive.”

“I’ll deal with him,” he forced out, his pupils riddled with arousal and anger. “I’ll hang around the tavern tomorrow and deal with him personally”

You pulled him down to your mouth and kissed him hard on the lips, tongues and teeth included. The pair of you remained in that position until the early morning hours before blacking out to the world around you.

The following day, you were working at the tavern, serving your regular customers, listening and singing along to the jukebox radio that sat in the corner when a loud scuffle was heard just outside the door.

“What’s all that racket?” an older man shouted in the silent bar.

You smirked as you knew what was going on; Sam must’ve caught Kevin snooping around, waiting for you to take the trash out back so he could assault you. Not a breath later, the doors had opened and in came your husband, dragging Kevin Tran by the collar. Blood splattered across Sam’s shirt and as you looked at Kevin, you knew where it had come from.

“Is he the punk you wanted me to handle. Y/N?” Sam clarified, kicking at Kevin once more, earning a few shouts of protest from the alcoholics around the room. With a roll of his eyes, Sam carelessly holstered his pistol before shooting an elderly man in the corner of the room.

“That’s him,” you nodded in confirmation, staring down your nose at the stalker in front of you.

Without a word, Sam scowled as he pressed the barrel of the gun into Kevin’s head and pulled the trigger, instantly killing the poor guy. Sam dropped the man on the ground before walking over to you and pressing a kiss to your temple and promising to dispose of the man in a few moments.

“My savior Sam.” you smirked as you continued to cater to the drunkards around you.


End file.
